muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Muv-Luv
Muv-Luv (マブラヴ, Mabu Ravu) is a Japanese visual novel developed by âge, which was originally released as an adult game for the PC in February 28, 2003. Gameplay The gameplay in Muv-Luv requires little player interaction as much time is spent on reading the text that appears on the lower portion of the screen, representing either dialogue between characters, or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Every so often, the player will come to a "decision point", where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options. The time between these points is variable and can occur anywhere from a minute to much longer. Gameplay pauses at these points and depending on which choice the player makes, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are multiple plot lines that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each of the heroines in the story, and there are twenty possible endings. To view all plot lines, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make different decisions to progress the plot in an alternate direction. The game can end prematurely if the player makes the wrong decisions. When this occurs, the player must go back to a previously saved spot and choose different decisions. Muv-Luv is divided into two parts: *Muv-Luv Extra (マブラヴ エクストラ), a highschool romance comedy. *Muv-Luv Unlimited (マブラヴ アンリミテッド), the sequel to Extra, and an overall more serious story in a war-torn setting. At the beginning, only the Extra story is available to play. Upon finishing the two main routes, the option to play Unlimited is unlocked. Releases CD and DVD Version (18+ Ages) Muv-Luv was released on February 28, 2003 on Windows CD-ROM, and re-released on DVD-ROM on April 30, 2004. All Ages Version An All Ages Version with the adult content removed was released on September 22, 2006. The all-age version uses Alternative's engine (wide screen, 5.1 surround sound), has new opening sequences for both Extra and Unlimited (Extra's original opening sequence can still be seen), and has several minor changes to the script and new CGs. Cuts are the adult scenes and the option to return to the last choice. Xbox 360 Version All ages version of Muv-Luv and Muv-Luv Alternative ported to the Xbox 360 by 5pb. and were simultaneously released on October 27, 2011. They utilize a newer version of rUGP and the AGES system, as well as feature new openings. Windows 7 Edition A port of the 360 version with the adult content restored, but the new openings removed. As well, the games are truly compatible with Windows Vista and Windows 7. Released on June 29, 2012. PlayStation 3 Version A port of the 360 version with a new opening. Will be released on October 25, 2012. English Translation An unofficial patch has been released by Amaterasu Translations. It requires the 2004 DVD Version. An official English translation and localization of the all-ages version of Extra and Unlimited was released in 2015 by Degica after a Kickstarter fundraiser and can be found on Steam. An 18+ patch had been promised, and was subsequently released as paid DLC on Denpasoft. Trivia The title, Muv-Luv, is likely a play off of the Japanese slang Mabu-dachi (マブダチ), meaning true friend. In this way, Muv-Luv can be interpreted as a pun for "True Love."Category:Games Category:Extra Category:Unlimited